Every time you go
by DeathAngel06
Summary: Jane and Maura have been married for almost a year now, and Rizzoli has not been faithful. So what happens when a new female detective rolls into the department? Someone gets swept of their feet, but who is it? Femmslash.
1. We keep repeating

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or it's characters! I do own Calanta Sinead though!**

**Fanfic future pairings; Jane/Calanta, Maura/Calanta, Jane/Maura**

Autumn was gracing the northern hemisphere, everything trapped within its range starting to shift. Lush greenery starting to transform into brilliant hues of gold, orange, and clarets. Heat of the shortening days beginning to damper into cool temperatures, skies still as vibrant and cerulean as ever, a beautiful powder blue. This morning was no different. Not a cloud to pollute the beauty as far as the eyes can see, the blazing star settled lazily over the distant horizon, warm light illuminating the city. "Bright morning skies will last until tonight but will give way to showers around midnight. Your morning temperature is forty-one degrees, but don't worry commuters, the day will warm up to a balmy sixty-nine by rush hour." Chimed a voice from flat screen television settled high on the living room wall. From her position in the open kitchen, Maura Isles had a perfect view of the weather forecast while she brewed coffee, and toasted a set of bagels. Dressed in a vintage Gucci skirt, with a light knit sweater, the dark colors blending perfectly together to compliment her great sense of fashion.

Nostrils flared, the fragrances of coffee and bagels rousing the detective from the depths of slumber. Crawling out of the bed she shared with her wife, she shoved on a pair of slippers for the hard wood and tiled floors were usually cold on autumn mornings. Stretching to loosen her muscles, the lanky detective ambled into the kitchen, thrilled to having been awoken by a good breakfast. By the time she arrived in the lavished kitchen, carefully designed and decorated by Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli, the hard lines of her mouth pushed back into a tender grin. Its target the beautiful auburn haired woman standing behind the island, aiming to swoon her lover.

It failed..._miserably_. Maura heard the sounds of approaching steps, and glanced away from the morning news broadcast to watch Rizzoli emerge from the hallway. Jane's 'charming' smile only made her stomach lurch up in protest, and not in the good way either. Her lover's tender gesture sent horrid chills trickling down her vertebrate, a bitter taste rapid to wash over her taste buds. Jaw muscles flex, winding tight together to become hard like the marble counter tops.

A career in the law enforcement branch allotted Jane Rizzoli to have many trades and talents, one of the obvious being she could read body language. Maura was tense, and fuming with hidden aggression it seemed. Isles's jaw set like steel, usually warm pearls becoming cold like a fresh winter's snow. Instantly Jane knew she had been caught. Air rushed out slowly from her lungs as she gradually approached the M.E with trying her best to appear normal. Slipping up behind her wife, she laced her arms around the doctor's hips, slender hands coming to rest on the front of the vintage skirt, finger tips tugging at the he, of the fabric. "Morning babe." Jane groaned to her lover, drawing oxygen into her lungs, to savor that natural perfume that is Maura Isles.

As soon as the detective's arms came to a close around her, Maura jerked forward, breaking their hold. Pacing over to the toaster, that popped the bagels up, she harshly set the hot starch onto the plate. "Do not ever babe me again Jane." Her voice mirrored how frigid she truly felt toward Rizzoli at the moment. Withdrawing a silver butter knife, she began to spread thick, ivory cream cheese onto the duo of bagels.

"Why?" Rizzoli inquired, trying to act puzzled and clueless, as if she didn't know why her female companion was acting like this.

Why? WHY? Jane Rizzoli had some nerve to act so foolish, especially after Isles had gathered tons of facts to Jane's infidelity. "You honestly need an explanation? Are you that dense detective, or have come to the wrong conclusion that you are intelligent?" Maura hissed, turning on high heels, whirling around to face Jane.

"Maura what are you accusing me of now?" Oh how naive the brunette tried to act. It wouldn't get any where with her partner. Hasn't worked in the past, won't work now.

"Jane you know I don't accuse, suspect, or guess. I gather evidence to back up my theories, then I make a conclusion. For months now I have been gathering evidence on you, and where you have been gallivanting off to in the odd hours of the night. You keep meeting up with _her _Jane, even after I caught you doing sexual acts with her the first time. Her perfume clings to your clothing, I do the wash. She wears a flower based perfume, containing extracts from lilac. My question is how could you do this to me? I knew..._thought_...we were happy." Doctor Isles explained in much detail.

The her that the wonderful M.E keeps referring back to is a woman named Sophie-Lee Fallon. A lanky, lithe ginger headed, emerald eyes busty woman whom was interrogated by Detective Rizzoli six months ago in a case. Lee's female companion was found dead in Miss. Fallon's car in the darker side of Boston. After grilling her, digging through every aspect of Lee's life, they found nothing to prove that she was guilty. So Jane let her go. Something happened though, between them emotionally that is. A spark ignited, and Jane found herself drawn to Sophie, the previous suspect so alluring. Rizzoli and Isles were still in the baby steps of their marriage, only four months in. One evening Maura was kept late at the morgue. Upon returning home she found Jane and Sophie-Lee on the couch. Lee was kneeled on the ground, the detective on the couch with her legs spread wide, Sophie proceeding to give her oral. Jane was swift to stop and apologize over and over again to Maura. Studies proved that humans are capable of changing their ways, so the doctor gave the detective another chance, but asked one thing of her and that was to stay away from Miss. Fallon. Jane didn't listen obviously, and continued to see her almost on a daily basis now.

"Maura..." Jane murmured, trying to approach Maura, but Isles was swift to walk around the island, to place it between them.

"No Jane. Either last night was the last time you two will ever see each other again, and we work on what is broken or lacking in our marriage, or I will march into an attorney's office and file for a divorce." The M.E was not going to play these games anymore. She refused to be her wife's doormat! Something to wipe her feet on at the end of a long day, only to go get mudded up by some...some harlot!

"I swear Maura. I will never see her again." Detective Rizzoli was desperate. In some sick way she did love Isles, but not the normal love you expect to see between two beings who care so profoundly for each other. What made this love sickening is she couldn't imagine herself without Maura, no the M.E was hers! Maura was her possession, like the doctor was some treasured relic. "We're getting a new detective today. She just transferred in. I have to go meet her." Jane started toward the bed room to get dressed, to try to put this morning's fight behind her.

"What's her name?" Maura inquired, curious as to who the new addition to the team was. She would have to meet this woman.

"Calanta Artiso." The detective called out from the hall. She too was excited to meet the new detective, but not for the right reasons.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Take a part in my charade

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own its characters. But I do own Calanta Sinead.**

**Future pairings; Jane/Calanta, Maura/Calanta, Maura/Jane**

**Author notes; Thank you so much for the favorites, the story alerts, and the wonderful reviews 3**

Maura is not like her wife, she was incapable of forgetting something so easily, or paving over it. No, she was graced with an immaculate memory. All the cases she worked on remained lodged in the back, on the far murky edges, stored there for future reference. Her wife's infidelity, the images of walking in on her in the act, along with these many months of unfaithfulness, will haunt her for the rest of her days. They will sever as a reminder as to why she has been guarded by emotional barriers all her life. Upon meeting the detective she knew things were different, and she fought so hard with herself for the longest time whether or not to let Rizzoli in. In the end emotions ruled over logic for the first time, and she allowed her in only to have this happen. That night she remembered so vividly, she could still feel the anguish, the breathing taking and sickening agony that will never go away. Still it plagued her, and she found herself distancing herself from the detective even though her lover had promised to change. Jane said that in past, and it didn't hold true, so a question came forward. Should she trust her wife again, put herself out there only to possibly be crushed in the end?

Tension still ran thick between them. Isles took her own car this morning to the department, leaving Jane to drive alone and think about what she has done to this marriage. As Maura made her way to her office, Rizzoli wasn't so keen on going to work just yet. Instead she adjusted her course to a house on the outskirts of Boston. Traveling there only took thirty minutes, but she knew this would send red flags up in her wife's thoughts. 'Don't worry babe I only went there to break things off.' That excuse could possibly trick the doctor into believing the lies. Time would only tell if she would, right now though her mind was completely focused on the owner of the house. Soon her vehicle would pull into the paved driveway, applying the brakes to bring the car to a sudden stop. Unbuckling, she nearly jumped out of the car, running up to the beautiful wood stained door. She did not miss a beat, did not falter, did not hesitate. With few a few leaping strides, she made it to the entrance way of the house. Its door opened, a beautiful woman standing in the doorway, only to devour the distance between them to place several passionate and lustful kisses upon Jane's plump lips.

"I've missed you." Sophie-lee cooed to her wonderful detective, pulling the woman into a tight embrace, slender hands molding into the small of Riz's back.

Their bodies blended together, joining in a wonderful embrace, and Rizzoli found herself nearly clinging to Lee for support. Her own hands gripped at the woman's top, fingers tangling into the thin clothing. "I can relate." A twinge of depression tainted her raspy, but sensual tone.

Withdrawing, Sophie aimed to stare straight into Jane's dark depths. "What's wrong?" Words forceful, but tender all the same.

"Maura found out about us, again. She threatened to get a divorce." Giving a light sigh she knew what Lee would say.

"Good, you need to leave her anyway. You two obviously aren't happy with one another, and there is something lacking." Jane flinched for her assumption of Sophie's response was correct. Lifting her left hand, Lee pushed away a strand of brunette hair that hung in Jane's captivating face. "Besides if you got a divorce from her, we could fully be together. Instead of sneaking around, and you having to suffer through her mood swings."

Jane knew of Sophie's disliking toward the doctor, but she still didn't like it when Lee attacked Maura verbally. "Please don't talk that way about Maura..." Her words soft, hardly audible. Shifting her dark gaze downward she stared at her shoes knowing a backlash was about to come, bracing for it mentally.

"Why are you defending her? Honestly Jane how can you claim you still love her after being with me for nearly a year? Sweetie you don't make any sense. You say you love her, you defend her, so if you still care so much for your wife why do you continue to run to me?" Sophie-Lee wasn't irate with Jane, she simply didn't understand how Rizzoli could still feel something for Isles, and still cheat. "Tell me, why did you pick me?"

Pausing, the detective had to actually let the word sink in, she had to absorb them. Although it was far more than that, she actually had to search for a reason, an explanation, ahs to why she would commit infidelity while married to such an amazing whom she loved...well once loved that is. Coming to a conclusion wasn't hard. Maura comes from a life of properness, manners, and wealth. Jane, on the other hand, originates from a background of middle class standards, and her family doesn't really use manners on a day to day basis. Isles always upholds herself to high standards, always elegant, Rizzoli came to the conclusion she could never live up to that. It just took her until after they were married to figure that out. So when she found Sophie-lee Fallon, and noticed that Lee comes from a similar background similar to herself, that changed everything so swiftly. Sophie's roots, the past she hails from, her personality, and appeal drew in the detective, and it didn't take her long to fall hard for her. "I was a fool. In what world could I ever compete with Maura's upbringing and life? She takes me to these gallery showings, fancy dinner parties, extravagant events for the wealthy. I do not fit into that sort of life. Every time I'm dragged to one of those fancy gatherings of the rich and well off I don't feel like I am welcomed nor do I feel I belong in that world." She paused to study Sophie's reactions. At the beginning there wasn't any expression held, but now a look of pain and curiosity mingled on the features she fell so in love with. "Sophie I picked you because we have so much in common. I can relate so much better to you than I can to Maura. I mean come on the woman didn't even know what marshmallow fluff was. I pick you because you made it feel so natural, so right, to be in love with you."

Lee didn't honestly know how to respond to that. Originally she expected to become hurt by the drawn out explanation, and detailed speech, there at the end though Jane made her heart melt. The nurse could feel herself just melting, like ice in a glass of tea on a hot summer day. Gingerly she laced her arms around Riz, placing numerous soft and delicate kisses upon the side of Jane's neck. "I love you too. You won't ever leave me will you?"

"No! Maura asked me to, and I lied. I told her I would stop seeing you, but I never could." Pulling away, her neck craned to allow her to press her own forehead into the nurse's. the frontal domes of their cranium colliding gently, resting against one another, hazel pearls staring into the shimmering emerald jewels she could just drown in. "I promise you I will never leave you."

Elated, Lee placed another kiss on Jane, this time on her mouth. "Let me show me how much I love you." Withdrawing slowly, she gripped onto Rizzoli's right hand, urging her toward the door.

To her dismay, the detective shook her skull. "I can't. My shift starts in an hour, and I have to meet the new detective. I'll be back tonight once my shift ends, I promise. We can have dinner together and celebrate our love." Jane vowed, placing one last longing kiss on the lips of her nurse, before withdrawing and getting back into her car. After waving to Lee, she backed out, and made her way to work. Honestly Jane didn't want to go there, she wanted to just lay in the arms of Lee forever, there wasn't much thrill in meeting a new detective.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A sinful miracle

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own its characters. I do own Calanta Sinead.**

**Future pairings; Jane/Calanta, Maura/Calanta, Jane/Maura**

A blue, environmentally friendly, car pulled into its usual parking space. Beside her a silver 2011 Chevy Corvette sat parked. The stranger's car happened to be the new design of Corvettes, judging by this she could already tell that whomever drove the sports car came from wealth. Interested in finding out who the owner was, curiosity peaked dangerously high within Maura. Something drew her attention away though. Striking orbs of golden hazel ventured to the empty parking spot that belongs to Jane Rizzoli. Oddly, though, she felt incredibly cold and bitter. Anguish was certainly not the first thing she felt. No, it was aggression that caused her blood to boil. Maura Isles wasn't someone who loathed easily, in fact she couldn't recall the last time she had hated someone, but Sophie-lee wasn't like anyone out there. That woman had wrecked the marriage that Rizzoli and Isles had fought so desperately for. Years of friendship lead up to a year of flirting before courting commenced. That took another year for a proposal from Jane. Yet another year dragged past before they finally wed. To have someone come in, violently tear apart their hard word, was devastating when it began, but now she found herself becoming callused. _This is why I don't trust. _Was all she could summon into her thoughts, breathing sharp and shallow.

Minutes passed before she was able to pry herself from her car. Breathing became steady now, trying to smooth out her fraying nerves, she had to piece herself back together before going in to meet the new detective. Plus Frost and Korsak were not doubt already here, if they were to see any sign of weakness in the medical examiner they would start with questions, trying to pry open her personal life with Jane. Right now she didn't need them shoving their noses where they didn't belong. Their caring about the doctor and their comrade was touching to say the least, but Isles didn't want their sympathy. Work needed to be spent on trying to salvage what she had with Rizzoli, if it could be even saved. Not much hope lingered inside of her. Jane broke yet another promise, leaving Maura feeling cold and empty, vacant of all emotions only leaving anguish and bitterness in its wake. Feeling defeated, she glanced around to see if anyone was out in the parking lot. To her luck no one was, and she slumped her shoulders to show a brief sign of defeat. Surrendering, she wanted nothing more than to throw in the towel and admit she lost.

Sucking in a sharp breath she wouldn't allow herself to show anymore emotional pain, not in public. What would people think of the most outstanding M.E mourning the loss of love in a place that wasn't her private quarters? It would lead to disrespect, possibly people judging her. Not wanting to deal with that drama on top of everything else, she smoothed out her vintage skirt, and blouse. Grabbing her pursed from the passenger seat, she slammed the metal door shut to venture into the building. After walking through several doors, down a few hallways, and taking the elevator up to Jane's floor, the medical examiner emerged from the lift, only to saunter into the area that housed most of the detectives. Korsak sat near Frost's desk, the two chatting aimlessly about baseball teams, and sports. Men stuff, things that Riz normally dabbled heavily in. Her heart lurched up into her throat, a twinge of pain making her ache, but her demeanor remained blank, expressionless to not give any indication to what she was feeling inwardly.

Even wrapped in conversation, the two male detectives noticed the woman who always seemed out of place here. "Hey there Dr. Isles!" He greeted warmly as usual. He appeared tough to generally everyone, but Maura knew his personality truly. This man loved animals, even took care of a black cat whose owner died before giving it to Jane's mother. Detective Korsak happened to be a decent man, and at times acted like a father figure to Isles. She was happy of who her biological father is, so to have a replacement she could be proud of worked. Korsak even gave her away at her wedding with Rizzoli. Another brief bought of pain surged through her frame, causing every part of her to become frigid, to tingle with the agony from that memory. _Stay calm, smile, act as if nothing happened this morning. _Maura tried to get a grip, to cling to the last shred of sanity she had.

"So you are the medical examiner everyone has told me about?" A soft angelic voice cooed out from behind the M.E. The voice of a stranger, and even though this person's identity was unknown to her, she melted almost instantly at just the supple, warm tune of the woman's voice.

Turning on black heels, her build shifted so that she may lay her gaze upon the owner of the Corvette, the speaker whom had such an enchanting voice about her. Gasping for air softly, Maura Isles was rendered not only speechless, but breathless. What she saw amazed her, stunned her entirely. A woman in her late twenties, stood there upon slender long pillars. Standing at a height of five feet nine inches, was a rough estimate she had to say, she towered above many women, including Dr. Isles. Her physique lithe, her body weighing in at an even one hundred and thirty pounds. All the flesh exposed to everyone's view happened to be immaculate, and supple. Flawless expanses of light caramel, so silken in appeal that Maura had the urge to just reach out and caress the heated skin of the new detective. Next she noticed the wardrobe, how the tan slacks to alluring women wore clung to those lengthy limbs, hugging voluptuous curves and her firmly rounded ass. Ivory fabric, a blouse, clad the torso of the lightly tanned woman, dipping to every sensual detail, cradling large succulent bosoms. At the top of the shirt a few buttons were released, showing just a teasing start to the beautiful cleavage. Each piece of this woman was evenly proportioned. _Perfectly symmetrical. _Maura's mind gathered up. Velvet tresses of light brunette, mingling with golden and claret highlights, fell in graceful waves over delicately sculpted shoulders. Facial features fragile, dainty, _angelic._ One thing though seemed to stun her entirely and that was the new detective's eyes. Pools of stunning amber mingling in with a soft hue of steel gray. Choking on her own air now, but keeping it unnoticeable, she marveled at the beauty that stands before her. Never before had anyone, especially a stranger, had this effect on the medical examiner. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't speak. Instant attraction this was.

"Ye...yes I'm Doctor Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner for Boston PD." Maura stammered at first, but the more she spoke the easier it became to form words and syllables in front of the exotic woman. "You know who I am, so might I inquire your name?"

"My name is Calanta Artiso Sinead. I'm the new detective, and Korsak's youngest niece. You may call me Cal, Callie, or Sin." Calanta introduced herself, voice heated with elegance, showing how proper she is.

"I didn't know that Korsak had a sibling. So how are you related to him?" Isles wanted to think of any excuse, any subject to ramble on about, all just to hear more of that spell binding voice of Detective Sinead's.

Vocal cords vibrated, a giggle seething out in a smooth tenor from the throat of Calanta. "We tend not to talk about my mother much, for we are ashamed of her crimes against humanity. Let me just say that my mother is certainly no saint. You and I always can talk about her at another time, today is a day for serenity, not for remembering someone who puts a damper on people's moods." Once more she showed manners, and properness with each syllable that fell gracefully from plump, satin folds.

"Lunch then, we shall have lunch together." Maura responded, a little bit forceful without knowing it. How could she not be? She had only known this woman for only several minutes, and already Cal captured every part of Dr. Isles. Maura would find any reason to be around this alluring female. Thing is not only did Sin just steal the very breath from the M.E's lungs, but she made Isles forget about this morning. Cal _made_ her forget the agony, the bitterness, the frigid cold that was setting in. She stole all of that leaving only amazement, wonder, and utter astonishment behind. Bliss rapid to come, pure unadulterated happiness.

"Of course, it would be not only an honor, but a pleasure to have lunch with you." Sin responded warmly.

Korsak cleared his throat, causing his niece and the medical examiner to awaken from the trance they put one another into. Both women stared in his direction, and they didn't seem exactly too pleased to have been interrupted. "Doctor Isles you assistant had a body brought in from another morgue, and he called up earlier needing your supervision." He explained. Honestly his niece's sexuality didn't bother him. If Calanta was more happy with a woman, fine by him. Maura though had a wife, and his relative flirting with her is something he didn't condone. If he knew of the problems Rizzoli and Isles were having, he wouldn't have cared about the sudden attraction Calanta and Maura shared.

"Thank you Detective Korsak." Isles was always polite. "I'm sorry, but work calls. I'll come back up here to get you when we break for lunch. Nice meeting out." Stalking away from the sexy woman, her hip swayed back and forth, subconsciously trying to seduce Sin.

It worked perfectly. Calanta stood there not only amazed, but she could feel her cavern pulsate with an aching pleasure, sweet moisture starting to collect there. Turning to walk over to her desk, she ended up tripping over someone's duffel back and falling hard onto the floor. Thankfully Isles had already left. Cheeks burned bright, heat flooding to them as she laid there on the ground, golden depths staring up at the ceiling. "Wow." She muttered beneath a breath, her uncle and Frost watching her a bit curious and confused.

"Don't you dare think about chasing her Calanta! She's married." The older man scolded the younger woman. He could hear her give a heavy sigh to the startling news.

"I'm not a home wrecker, no need to worry uncle." Depression, pain mingled in with her spoke words, lids closing gingerly over those breath taking orbs of gold. Calanta wasn't about to destroy a marriage for her own personal gain, even if the medical examiner was the most beautiful being in this entire world.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Note from the author

To my readers; I'll be replying in a few days time, sorry for the wait. I do appreciate the wonderful comments, the story favorites/alerts, it gives me a lot of muse really it does. There are some major things planed for this fanfic that will keep everyone on the edge of their seat, and guessing. Remember though not everything is for certain. I could lead it one way, only to pull it into another direction, so you will just have to keep reading ;D Um the reason for my little absence is I have some medical issues I need to get to simmer down before I am able to post again. Thank you once more, and I'll be updating this fanfic in another day or two =D


	5. Flirting with disaster

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor do I own its characters. I do own Calanta Sinead.**

**Future pairings; Jane/Calanta, Maura/Calanta(if that gives any indication of what is in store for the story ;D)**

**Current pairing; Jane/Maura, Jane/Sophie-lee**

**Author notes; Thank you for the wonderful reviews, along with the favorite story, and story alerts =3 This always gives me muse. Also from now on the point of view of the story will come from Calanta. Also I spoke with two of my friends, and they are going to draw pictures of Maura and Calanta =D So be excited! Thank your for the get wells too, they mean a lot to me =)**

* * *

><p>Her mind was in a whirl since her previous encounter with Dr. Isles. Thinking was difficult, breathing was hard, and all that came to mind was her lunch date...well lunch, today with the medical examiner. Callie could not remember when was the last time she had seen someone so ravishing, someone who made her feel like she was spell bound. When she closed her eyes the only thing she could see was the delicate features of Maura. So angelic, exotic, a forbidden temptation that she could not have. Ah but that didn't stop the longing, the attraction that lingered there. If anything it only made the medical examiner more alluring. Calanta wasn't a home wreck though, she would allow Maura to cheat on her spouse all because of a sensual wild fire that consumed them both. She burned with need, aching physically for some sort of touch from the M.E, but there was conflict there. Her warmth said yes, the little devil on her shoulder. On the other hand her morals and beliefs told her no. Detective Sinead is certainly better than that! Logic over ruled desires, for now at least. She could only wonder as she laid there, upon her smooth back, how long she could ignore temptation.<p>

Feet sounded across the tile, shuffling across the ground, showing that whomever it was obviously didn't care about their shoes. That and there was something off in their personal life. Cal believed you could tell a lot about someone by body language, their tone, clothing, and how they walked and presented their self. Molten honey pools caught movement from out of the corner of her gaze. Sauntering over to stand towering above her was a beautiful detective, long brunette waves cascading over her shoulders and down to her mid back. Seductive hazel pearls, but her demeanor caught her off guard. Rough and rigid the older detective is, it could be seen worn heavily into those once delicate features. Calanta found herself awestruck today, twice. Once with the doctor, and now with her fellow detective. Laying there completely motionless, Jane and Calanta simply stared each other down. Not in a cruel manner, oh no, the gaze was tender and shock like the two had been past lovers now reconnecting for the first time in over ten years. In silence they studied each other, just soaking and absorbing every detail that they could.

Jane was experiencing the same flurry of emotions and reactions that her wife had previously when meeting their new co-worker. Breath stolen as she glanced over the exotic beauty laying so languid upon the floor. Instantly Riz could already think of several things that position could be good for, her mind venturing into the darker more sexual regions of her mind. A near year of infidelity had changed Rizzoli, and for the worse. Now any time that she saw a beautiful woman her mind just couldn't help itself by entertaining her with sexual thoughts. Before she shunned everyone, only focused on Maura, now her horizons obviously _expanded_. "What are you doing on the floor?" Jane could only question in that raspy, sensual voice of hers. The sweet enchanting tune purring from the tip of her tongue with each.

Swallowing hard Calanta was dumbfounded, still apparently recovering from seeing two beautiful women in one day. Flustering, heat flooded to supple cheeks, tainting the flesh there with a light rose hue. "I...I uh." Having to gulp down air to force herself to continue to breathe, she could hardly focus on anything in particular. "I tripped over someone's duffel bag, and fell..." More warmth rushed in, the blush illuminating more, growing in intensity. Callie could feel her heart thrum wildly within the bone cavity, tap dancing to a hypnotic beat. Drawing in a small breath she could feel butterflies fluttering inside of her gut, making her stomach muscles to shudder beneath her blouse.

"So you decided to stay on the floor?" Jane inquired aching a brow, but her voice held humor to it, a good indication that she was teasing the new detective. Leaning over Cal a little, her left arm outstretched, offering it to the exotic woman beneath her, to help her up.

"Well maybe I was hoping someone beautiful like yourself would come alone and be compassionate enough to help me back onto my feet." Calanta couldn't help but to flirt back in such a sexually taunting banter. Korsak and Frost had left to go grab a cup of coffee, Maura wasn't here, and Detective Rizzoli wasn't wearing her wedding band. In not doing so Detective Sinead had no idea that this tall, lithe woman was married. Grasping onto the hand that was offered to her, their flesh caressed gingerly, sending sparks through both of them. Calanta felt a much stronger attraction toward Maura, maybe forming on an emotional level. This, though, was different. Toward Jane the attraction seemed merely physical, lust running thick through the new co-worker.

Using her toned arms, and upper body strength, Jane pulled the stranger off of the ground. Once Calanta stood to her fully, Jane took notice to the fact they were almost the same height, with Riz only a half an inch taller. Where Callie had touched her skin tingled still, sending little sparks to ignite her blood in a fiery passion. Her heart belonged to Sophie-lee, it was no longer Dr. Isles. What of her body? Well that belonged to no one. Rizzoli craved more caresses from the new detective, she wanted their bodies to be tangled beneath the sheets, kissing Calanta in places that wasn't for prying eyes. Gentle lips parted to curl back into a fiendish grin, but to anyone who didn't know her it looked warm and inviting. Callie had no idea that devious thoughts tugged at the mind of Jane, she mistook the smile for being a 'thank you' gesture for the compliment. "Don't mention it. I purposely go around trying to find exotic beauties to help off the ground." Jane easily returned the flirting playfulness.

Cal couldn't help but to blush more, ivory enamels tugging lightly at her plump lower fold, taking the satin flesh between her teeth. "Well then I guess you are in luck today huh?" Sin question softly, at a complete loss for words as she stared straight onto those orbs of hazel.

"I guess I am." Rizzoli laughed softly, inches only separating their bodies now. Her new co-work was far more appealing when she allowed a blush to cross over her cheeks, how she nipped at her lower lip. Jane wanted to see more of Calanta, clothing wise, and presence too. Maura was the farthest thing from her thoughts, as was announcing to her co-worker that she was married. Sophie-lee only lingered in her heart. _This is strictly sexual_. Riz reassured herself, refusing to become emotionally attached to someone else. Right now she was already involved in an emotional/physical triangle. She didn't need to add another person to the equation. So what was the harm in sating her lustful desires for Calanta if she kept it strictly physical? Something was lacking in Jane Rizzoli, and that was a conscious. Sophie-lee had hammered it out of her long ago, so now here she stood with no remorse for hurting her wife. Sophie was right, if Maura wanted a divorce, Jane could be with Lee with no worries. Cold, emotionally detached from her marriage, she didn't think of her vows or anything to Dr. Isles. What is meant to happen will happen no matter what, there was no way of changing fate's design. "Could I possibly take you out to dinner tonight? So we may discuss a few things?"

"Is this a date?" Calanta teased Jane, beaming a brilliant warm smirk at the taller woman. She listened as a soft chuckle sounded in Rizzoli's throat. "Or do you just take all your co-workers out for dinner?"

"Nah just the pretty ones." Rizzoli mused becoming completely relaxed with Callie. "If you want to consider it a date you can, or it can just be two co-workers meeting up to have a casual dinner while discussing life so they may better understand each other. Ya know to avoid work tension, and any disasters that might happen in the field." Shoving her palms into the pockets of her slacks, she studied Calanta's alluring and delicate features, wanting to read her emotional reaction.

Folds of lush silk pursed together as Cal mauled over it. "So strictly professional then? All right then, you're on. Pick me up tonight at eight at my place." She could hear the booming tenor of her uncle's voice and knew he was coming off of the elevator. Not wanting to be scolded for trying to have some sort of intimate relation in the public work space, she had to end this, at least until tonight.

"I don't know where you live." Jane breathed out, trying to get Calanta to fork over her address.

"Well you're a detective, use your skills to pull my file and see where I currently reside at." Callie teased the taller woman, her right arm extending so dainty finger tips could trail down the length of Riz's left forearm. "I'm pretty sure you can handle finding my address." She murmured, voice a sultry purr.

Rizzoli nearly tackled Calanta right there onto one of the desks at such a teasing touch. Shudders worked up her spine, causing goose bumps to dot her paler flesh. Letting a rush of air whisper out she nodded. "Thank you for the confidence you have in me." Jane had to stammer the words out.

"Mmm no problem. Besides if you cannot find my address, and are not wonderful with your talents then there really is no chance of you pursuing me." With that Calanta was in motion. Lithe elongated pillars allowing her to stalk over to the opening door, her uncle walking in. Each step she took, that firm ass rocked back and forth, side to side, a taunting reminder to Rizzoli of what she will be missing if she couldn't find that address!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Turning tables

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor do I own its characters. I do own Calanta Sinead.**

**Future pairing; Jane/Calanta, Maura/Calanta**

**Current pairings; Jane/Maura, Jane/Sophie-lee**

**Author notes; Sorry about the lack of updates but my two best friends got married today so I was there for it, and yesterday I had no chance to get online. I'll be updating this story in chapters once every night. I apologize for this one not being longer or more detailed as the others, but I'm extremely tired from being busy these past few days.**

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli had confidence in herself all the time, especially since she met Sophie-Lee. Some could say that she had a bit of an ego now, but she just figured it was self confidence. Calanta is someone exotic, beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to bed her. It was that very fact that made Detective Rizzoli so hell bent on trying to find the address. As the new detective slinked off to help Korsak with the coffees and sweet treats, Jane ran over to her own desk and swiftly sat down. Furiously the woman's digits began to rap and tap against the ebony glossed keyboard. Her mind was racing as well as her heart, her attention completely focused on this address, so she hardly noticed Frost and Korsak ambling over to the group of desks, Cal toeing behind them. Wrapped up in her own little world, Jane began to exhaust all her resources to try to gain access to Callie's information, that was rather difficult to find. No one seemed willing to tell her where it was, and those who did know wanted some sort of green payment. Not having a lot of money to spare, Rizzoli began to feel hopeless. Leaning back in the chair, her slender yet strong hands forced them through soft strands of deep brunette. Bountiful breasts raised only to fall moments later, a harsh breath expelling in an annoyed sigh.<p>

"Are you okay there Jane?" Frost questioned, brows arching, concern genuine in his tone. From his seat he noticed the frustrated scowl that was scrawled across the features of the detective.

Frost's words caught the attention of Cal's uncle, and he cast a suspicious glance toward Detective Rizzoli. Having heard her pounding on the keyboard moments earlier, it made his curiosity peak as to what she had been typing out so viciously with a disappointed glare now directed at her monitor. Withdrawing a coffee from the cardboard cup holder, he strode toward her, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she had been working on. From the corner of those chocolate pearls Jane noticed the woman's uncle drawing dangerously close. Not wanting to be lectured about being faithful to your spouse, Riz clicked out of the search option that was pulled up, leaving her desktop viewable now. "What were you working on there Jane?" The older man added to Frost's statement, setting the hot beverage down onto her desk.

"Nothing. Just an old case from a while ago. I thought I had a lead for it, but it turns out I didn't." Rizzoli lied, lied through her damn teeth, all just to throw Detective Korsak off the trail of her true intentions. "I'm fine Frost really." Trying to reassure her crime fighting partner, she offered a small grin to him.

Not wanting to press the issue further, the older detective gave up, and walked back over to his own desk., slipping back into his chair with ease. Having some privacy again, Riz began to type a bit more slowly on her keyboard, not wanting to sent up any more red flags. At times when Frost or Korsak were distracted by something, Jane would steal glances of Calanta Sinead. The new detective sat at her desk, which happened to be only two feet from her own desk. Sun light poured in through the open blinds, bathing Cal in its golden light, illuminating every delicate feature adding an unearthly glow to her. Breath taken by someone so alluring, the married detective found it really hard to concentrate on anything in particular. Her mission to find the address so important now that it consumed her entirely with near insanity.

A sharp ringing noise of Korsak's office phone didn't even pull her away from the computer monitor. She tuned the world out around her, every voice only murmurs to her ears now. Korsak stood, walking over to the clear board, that they house all the information they have on a current case at. "All right listen up. I was just informed that another body has been found in the Mirza case. Calanta you're up to speed on this right?" Korsak's voice thundered out, his attention turning to his niece.

Cal gave a small nod of her cranium, a gesture to note that she was paying attention. "Yes. The Mirza case has a fifteen body count. It appears that whoever is doing this has no set type when it comes to victims. They range from all ages and both genders. Whoever is doing this is making sure not get any of their DNA on the victims or crime scenes, making this one of the more difficult cases when it comes to terms of solving it." She explained to her uncle, trying to show that she was caught up when it came to the current case. "We do not know if the person acts alone, or works with someone else either, only adding to the confusion."

Detective Rizzoli was only paying half attention to the senior detective as he spoke, but as soon as she heard that smooth angelic tenor sing past those lush silken rims of her new co-worker, her focus trained instantly upon the young woman. What drew her attention from Callie now was the e-mail notification popping up onto her computer. Turning back to the monitor, the cursor clicked on the little envelope, opening the e-mail to reveal the contents. There in bold black letters was the address of Calanta Sinead. Scrawling it down upon a torn piece of paper, she stuffed it into her pants pocket, perfectly content now. Tonight she would dine with Korsak's niece, and try to take their work relationship onto a more physical level. For now though she had to push the desires away, her seat swiveling around so she could listen fully to the older detective as he spoke about the new body found, and the location of where the corpse had been discovered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Request from author

Request from author; I am requesting that any negative comments that are directed toward me, or this fanfic be sent to me in a private message, instead of clogging up the review board with their negativity. If you cannot do this, then do not comment. Also if you do not like the story, than do not read it, simple as that. I refuse give negative people the satisfaction of making me stop my fan fic. To all those who do enjoy the story, and who leave good reviews, thank you your kind words inspire me. I have disabled the anonymous review comment option for now.


End file.
